Solar collectors have long been developed for the collection and concentration of sunlight. Increasing the energy density of ambient sunlight enables more efficient conversion to useful forms of energy. Numerous geometries and systems have been developed, but the mediocre performance and high costs of such systems do not permit widespread use. In order to achieve adequate performance and manufacturability, improvements in solar energy collectors are needed.